I Need U - BTS (Bangtan Boys)
Descripción *'Título:' I Need U *'Artista:' Bangtan Boys. *'Álbum:' Mood For Love Pt.1. *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Hip-hop, Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 29 de Abril de 2015. Video full|center|600x700px V, SUGA, Jin, Jungkook, Rap Monster, Jimin, J-Hope Romanización Fall fall fall heuteojine Fall fall fall tteoreojine Neo ttaeme na ireohge manggajyeo Geumanhallae ije neo an gajyeo Moshagesseo mwot gataseo Jebal pinggye gateun geon samgajwo Niga nahante ireom an dwae Niga han modeun mareun andae Jinsireul garigo nal jjijeo Nal jjigeo na michyeo da silheo Jeonbu gajyeoga nan niga geunyang miwo But you’re my everything (you’re my) Everything (you’re my) Everything (you’re my) Jebal jom kkeojyeo huh Mianhae (I hate u) Saranghae (I hate u) Yongseohae I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) It goet round & round na wae jakku doraoji I go down & down ijjeum doemyeon naega baboji Na museun jiseul haebwado eojjeol suga eopsdago Bunmyeong nae simjang, nae maeum, nae gaseuminde wae mareul an deutnyago Tto honjasmalhane (tto honjasmalhane) Tto honjasmalhane (tto honjasmalhane) Neon amu mal an hae a jebal naega jalhalge Haneureun tto parahge (haneureun tto parahge) Haneuri paraeseo haessari biccnaseo Nae nunmuri deo jal boina bwa Wae naneun neoinji wae hapil neoinji Wae neoreul tteonal suga eopsneunji I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) Girl charari charari heeojijago haejwo Girl sarangi sarangi anieossdago haejwo Naegen geureol yonggiga eopseo Naege majimak seonmureul jwo Deoneun doragal su eopsdorok I need you girl Wae honja saranghago honjaseoman ibyeolhae I need you girl Wae dachil geol almyeonseo jakku niga piryohae I need you girl neon areumdawo I need you girl neomu chagawo I need you girl (I need you girl) I need you girl (I need you girl) Español ¿Chica, de dónde eres? Es un misterio, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Más que yo? ¿No? ¡Soy tu oppa! (Bueno) Tu cara es muy pequeña y bonita Eres como una ensalada fresca, muy suave ¿Comiste? No te estoy seduciendo. ¿Quieres café? ¿Es café vale? Ojos bonitos, nariz bonita, eres muy bonita Estoy felíz cuando te miro ¿Pero de donde eres? Eres muy bonita La flecha de Cupido ha perforado mi corazón Aunque, eres una señora hermosa Algún hombre puede enamorarse cuando te ve Te necesito acercarme antes que cualqueira Te morderé primero ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso Soy de Busan, eres de Gwangju Pero somos el mismo Incluso Seoul aquí, incluso la isla de Jeju allí Todo el mundo está enamorado, sí Pares hacerse la de rogar No me hagas enfadar, antes que cambio mi decisión Ese hombre es mal, ¿eres así a causa de él? Por supuesto estoy enojado porque le quieres, no me quiere ¿Es una broma? ¿Eres ciega? El mundo tiene muchas hombres como eso Ese hombre sólo sabe él mismo Mi corazón es tuyo, sólo conozco tú Dios mio, mire, ¿Qué me haces? No es un chiste Si sigues, mi corazón sigue temblar Mis manos temblarán y no tendré respiración ¿Estas diciendo que me quires ahora? ¿Sientes así ahora? Supuesto que te gustas los hombres de Jeolla-do Otra vez, ¿de dónde eres? ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso Si eres de la luna o las estrellas, no me importa Somos el mismo Eres una chica serena Soy un hombre sereno tambien No tenemos opción, necesitamos enamorarnos Estoy cayendo en amor ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso ¿De dónde eres? ¿Qué se llama? Soy curiouso Soy muy curiouso Soy de Busan, eres de Gwangju Pero somos el mismo Incluso Seoul aquí, incluso la isla de Jeju allí Todo el mundo está enamorado, sí Hangul 가시나야 니는 어데서 왔노 까리뽕쌈하네 지금 어데로 가노 니는 몇살이고? 니가 내보다 누나야가? 아 아이라꼬? 그캄 내가 마 오빠야네 (작살나네) 얼굴이 조막디 해 까리하네 사라다같이 쌔그랍게 생기가꼬 쪼매 반반하네 밥 뭇나? 까대기 치는 거 아이다 커피나 한사바리 땡길까? 커피는 개안나? 예쁜 눈, 예쁜 코, 아따 겁나게 이뻐잉 바라만 보고 있어도 그냥 내가 다 기뻐잉 아 근디 넌 어디서 왔가니 이쁘장하게 생겨가꼬 큐피트 화살로 내 맘을 콕 찍어잉 아따, 무튼 곱다 고와 넌 어느 남정네들이 봐도 허뻐 질러브러, 고함 누가 낚아채기 전에 얼른 들이대 손 봐브러야제 콱 그냥 내가 먼저 깨물어브러야제 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 나는 부산에서 너는 광주에서 왔지만 똑같아 우리 여기 서울에도 저기 제주도에도 다 사랑을 하잖아 oh yeah 고마 쫌 팅기라, 궁디를 주차뿌기 전에 짱나게 하지 마라 쫌 내 맘 바꾸기 전에 점만 그냥 얼라다 니 금마 때매 이카나? 내 나뚜고 거따 조타카니까 내 안 씅나나 가스나야 장난 똥 때리나? 눈이 삣나 호석이같은 머스마는 천지 삐까리다, 쌔리삐다 아 쫌 금마는 지삐 모른다 내 맘, 다 이제 다 니 끼다 난 니삐 모른다 오메 오메 이 가시나 나한테 하는 짓 보소 지금 나한테 하는 짓들이 심상치 않어잉, 요고요고 너 자꾸 그러면 난 얼떨떨 심장이 벌벌 손이 덜덜 숨이 컥컥 시방 지금 날 좋아해, 거시기 거시기해? 지금 니 맘은 온통 다, 호시기 호시기해? 아따 그래도 전라도 남자가 끌리긴 한갑다 아 맞다, 근디 넌 어디서 왔다냐? 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 니가 달에서 아니면 별에서 왔다 해도 난 상관없어 넌 나와 같은 걸 넌 멋진 여자야 나도 꽤 멋진 남자야 사랑할 수밖에 없는 거잖아 Yeah I’m fallin in love 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 너 어디에서 왔는지 니 이름 알 수 있는지 Oh 난 너무나도 궁금해 나 정말 너무 궁금해 나는 부산에서 너는 광주에서 왔지만 똑같아 우리 여기 서울에도 저기 제주도에도 다 사랑을 하잖아 oh yeah Datos Categoría:BTS (Bangtan Boys)